


Rapture

by time_escapes_me



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_escapes_me/pseuds/time_escapes_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life without this feeling would be complete and utter anguish. No amount of their poison coursing though my veins could rid me of this feeling."<br/>"They're too powerful, and have taken it away before. This is why they take them away... To keep us from getting distracted. You couldn't control it, and you wouldn't know." He tries to hide that same feeling. The only thing holding him back is fear, the same fear that can only be subdued by Him. Unfortunately, at times this feeling becomes overpowering and not even the man in front of him can take it away.<br/>"I would know, and I know you would too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were not told who they were. Unaware of who they were born from or where they were, they lived a life of knowledge, spending their lives in the Learning Center. They spoke rarely and only to their Superiors. Citizens dedicated 18 to 20 years to intellect, understanding how the world has changed and how the world will be when they begin their lives. Their education also included the basic subjects like reading, writing, art, music, mathematics and science. They were told nothing of who they would be or what they could become. Superiors believed that knowledge was the keystone to a sucessful society. 

To ensure that Society thrived to its fullest, it was governed that the first two decades were spent learning, free from Distraction. Distractions consist of everything from emotion, to experiencing biological changes within the body. Citizens are brought up by care takers until age 10 and only know of thier gender. From age 10 and on, citizens begin excelled schooling until Departure. 

All other knowledge of who they are, is erased by the Elixirs. Elixirs are given at a young age to prevent Distraction. While biological changes in their bodies occur they are unable to experience or notice them.

At Departure, the most exellent students are brought to Ominous Island. The place and time in a citizens life where they experience distractions and find where they belong in Society. The time in their lives where Superiors let them find out for themselves why one distraction can cause everything and everyone to lose focus.

This confusing chapter of the citizens lives are where Harry, Louis, and their four friends find out if a life free from distraction is a life worth living.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Louis walk side by side not exchanging anymore words, a peaceful silence, as they step down a small set of stairs to a gigantic auditorium etched into the side of the cliff. The circular platform at the base of the auditorium looks out over the ocean where small waves crash against the rock, not at all big enough to spill over. The glass gate by the entrance to the stairs remains closed as the rest of the citizens behind the two continue to flood towards them. 

A minute later a ring sounds and the woman speaks, 

"Please sit at the seat labeled with your Departure Number. Numbers one through ninety nine are in the left section, numbers one hundred through two hundred are in the right section. Please remain seated, Madam Superior will begin shortly." 

The gate opens allowing people to file in where they are required to sit. When Harry turns to Louis, 

"What's your number?" Hoping to be near the somewhat timid, but intriguing boy.

"Twenty eight. How about yours?" 

"Eighteen, we must be close to one another." He smiles looking down at Louis. Harry felt a warmth in his stomach whenever Louis smiled and to his luck, he did just that. 

The two continue down the steps together until they reach their designated rows. Before they separate, and to Louis' delight, Harry speaks once again. 

"Find me after, okay?" He pleads. Harry smiles as Louis nods in agreement and thinks to himself that it was going to be a long presentation not being able to look at him.

***

"Welcome to Ominous Island, Where you are free to do as you please with no repercussions. During your year and a half on the island you are encouraged to explore and engage in the activities offered here. In the center of the island is the auditorium, dining hall, health center and recreation building with indoor activities." 

The woman with long jet black hair, and hints of grey, continues on about great opportunities and a curfew of one a.m. She stands in one solitary spot and from time to time gestures in different directions. But Harry can't seem to focus on her after the brief introduction. 

His mind races to the jagged line of Louis' cheek bones and how his eyes are a sea blue color. He fiddles with his fingers and pinches at the grey cotton pants that are mandatory for everyone to wear before life on the island. Harry hears something about different clothes being in the cabins and that special attire is required for water activities. A shift behind him brings his mind back to the way a couple locks of hair fell from its place when Louis jumped so delicately out of line. That damn smile flashes again, causing Harry to sigh and shake his head in hopes to refocus his mind to his Superior. Without luck, he begins questioning if Louis has thought about him in the same way. 

One row back, the tall boy in front of Louis sighs and shakes his long curls, making them even more disheveled than before. Louis wonders what it would be like to touch that hair, to run his fingers through it. 'Why am I thinking this way?' Louis questions to himself. He assumes that Harry is much smarter than him and that Harry would never want to be around someone like Louis. Besides, it's only a matter of time before he realizes how unintelligent the older boy actually is. At least that's what Louis has been telling himself. Nonetheless, he's grateful that Harry actually asked him to meet-up after. Louis probably would have kept within close proximity to him even if he hadn't offered, only because he feels safe around him. And maybe, just maybe, he wants to look at Harry a little bit longer. 

"This is your opportunity to find out who you are and what role in our society suites you best. At the end of your term here we will hold a master placement exam, where your results will tell us where you fit best. We cater to your talents. Don't feel down if you have a low departure number, it just means you will be better at something less academic and this is the place where you will find out what that is. This is where everyone finds out who they truly are and you should be grateful for this opportunity. Many of your superiors did not have that chance, as you all know." She pauses for a moment, looking at a security guard who taps his wrist, then continues, "Emergency evacuation and safety regulations will test run later this afternoon or tomorrow so don't be alarmed. Please abide by citizen by-laws and remember, we have the power to control everything but the weather here on Ominous Island. Enjoy your time here and stay safe." She places her right hand on her left shoulder and bows as everyone claps. Four large males surround her as they march up the stairs and through the gates to where she can no longer be seen. Sounds of engines and propellers fill the air and she's gone.

Harry feels uncertain about her last line, "We have the power to control everything but the weather here..." He tries to brush it off as everyone starts to move. The thought is completely erased by the time he sees those marvelous cheek bones and beautiful smile waiting for him at the end of the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun slowly nestles itself into the horizon that's filled with palm trees as Harry and Louis finally step into the dining hall. While making their way over with the rest of their class, they stop occasionally to admire the blossoming flowers scattered along the path. Keeping a slight distance away from each other, they enjoy each other's company, and the little friendship they share.

Triangular tables run against the window lined walls making a clearing that directs toward the food pick up station. Chatter fills the air while twenty-something-year-olds eat their balanced meals. The two walk close as they grab a tray and turn to search for a seat in the semi-chaotic environment. A young blonde looks up from his table to Harry and Louis, noticing their search for a few empty seats. Louis spots him, points in the direction to beckon Harry, and they weave in and out to reach the vacant seats. 

"Thank you." Louis says while placing his tray upon the table. 

"No problem. What took you guys so long to get here?" The blonde asks.

"We got a little distracted." Harry immediately regrets what he says and looks down at his lap.

"Hey, that's what we're here for, right?" The boy tries to lighten the mood. "I'm Niall by the way and this here is Eden." He uses his thumb to gesture towards a girl with short brown hair to his left. She rolls her eyes as she realizes the new comers failing to notice the presence of a girl. Eden didn't care, she just wanted to mess with them. Harry and Louis both wince slightly at their mistake, Louis then greets her with a large smile and a hello while Harry simply bows his head. In this society, the number of women are very few. Because of this, citizen by-laws make it mandatory to treat them with utmost respect.

"I'm Louis." He announces to the small group, before Harry opens his mouth to greet the others, 

"Harry." 

"What cell are you guys in?" Niall questions after a short while, unsure of what else to ask.

"Uh, 639." Harry's heart drops a little when Louis announces his number. He knows the odds of being in the same cell as Louis was not probable, but he still hoped. Maybe their cells would be closer than they seemed.

"Harry?" Louis' voice breaks his thought. "Your cell number?" 

"614, I think." He mumbles.

"Me too!" Niall exclaims. He continues on about how he thought it was odd that in the old days a place of solitary confinement, prison, as Harry remembered, was where law breakers were forced to go when caught; and that each segment of prison was called a cell. He added that the citizens living quarters were also called cells and remarked about hoping there wasn't a connection between the two. 

He was smart, Harry could tell by the way he used his knowledge in a casual situation.

"What's your departure number Niall?" Only wondering how smart this boy really was.

"Three" He says between large mouthfuls. This wasn't surprising to Harry. Louis on the other hand could feel, what he now began recall, nervousness. He hoped smart Niall wouldn't ask what his was. 

"And you?" Harry questions Eden who hasn't said much the entire time. 

"What does it matter?" She retorts. Harry, shocked by her answer, assumes that she's angry due to a low number. 

Trying to make her feel better Harry replies, "Your number can't be that bad. There's no need to worry."

"I said what the fuck does it matter!" She says rather loudly. She stands up from her seat and walks away leaving her try behind. 

After a brief pause Harry turns to Niall, "Well what was that all about?" 

Niall smirks, "I think she's just playing around with you, she's number one." He shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat. 

While Harry and Niall change the subject, Louis is lost in unpleasant thoughts. He can't believe he's now made friends with some of the smartest people on Ominous Island. He doesn't think that he'll ever fit in with anyone Harry is friends with if their all intelligent ones. While staring at his lap, tears begin to sting his eyes as he tries to figure out what he'll do without his newfound friend. He knows he's probably over reacting, seeing as it's only the first day, but the amount of fear eating away at Louis is too much for anyone to handle.

Louis' reaction to the lack of elixirs on Ominous island is common for 2% of the incoming class. Others, like Harry, Niall and Eden transition without any adversities and begin a life of distraction. 

Suddenly Harry's thigh nudges against Louis. He cocks his head toward Harry with a confused expression. Little did Louis know that Harry had been noticing his sadness. Harry went on talking with Niall while Louis sunk his head back down he thought it must have just been an accident. Louis eyes travel to Harry's legs when he notices Harry's left hand pointing to him. He crunches his eyebrows together in more confusion as he signs, in sign language, 'you O.K.?'. Louis looks up to meet Harry's eyes again and there they were, green and laced with concern as Louis nods his head yes answering the curly boys underlying question. 

***

Louis forces himself not to be sad throughout the rest of lunch. Eden admitted to screwing with Harry as they exited the dining hall and all citizens were required to go to their cells for the rest of the evening. Niall had just left to greet Harry's and his other roommates while Harry stopped and turned to face Louis.

"Can we explore tomorrow?" Harry asks, staring down at the boy with bright blue eyes. Relief floods through Louis body. He couldn't help but like that he kept wanting to see him more. 

"I'd love that."


End file.
